


On That Note

by Myseashellcat



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Amamizukan fun, Big Reveal, But they're not, Cute, Everyone thinks Tsukimi and Kuranosuke are lesbians, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Mejiro-sensei in this one, Pregnancy, not really - Freeform, wedding announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: "So whose gonna carry it?""Wha-""Banba, it's not an it. It's a him or her. And congratulations!""Hopefully a her!""May the grace of the great Eastern Wu bless the offspring with double X chromosomes! Fight on!"In which Tsukimi and Kuranosuke reveal a life changing event.





	

"Listen up residents of Amamizukan! I have- I mean we hav- have a special announcement!"  
It was rare for ' _Kurako_ ' to stumble over her words, she was always brimming with confidence. Her hesitation caused the Amars to look up from their respective obsessions with fear and confusion. When the wig-wearing-wonder didn't know how to phrase something, it never turned out well for them.  
They all almost froze when they noticed that ' _Kurako_ ' was wearing absolutely no make-up, her chest had no padding, and she was dressed in sweats to match Tsukimi. If they didn't know any better, the Amars might have mistaken ' _Kurako'_ for amale. _But that would be ridiculous!_

As they mentally prepared to have their self-esteems' crushed, they were hardly expecting for Tsukimi to grasp her hand fiercely and declare:  
"We're getting married!"  
The Amars blinked.  
"And we're going to have a kid," Kuranosuke added quickly, as if he had been holding back the information for such a long time.  
The Amars turned to stone.  
Minutes ticked by as the couple waited for their friends to become people again.  
The train-otaku was the first to shake herself free of her rock shell.  
"So whose gonna carry it?"  
"Wha-"  
"Banba, it's not an it. The baby will be a him or her. Oh! And congratulations!" Chieko chastised, then praised.  
"Hopefully a her!" Jiji excitedly whispered to the old man poster in her hands, already dreaming of a young girl to share her treasured hobbies with.  
"May the grace of the great Eastern Wu bless the offspring with double X chromosomes! Fight on!" Mayaya rambled on excitedly.  
Tsukimi and Kuranosuke shared a blank look, before a wide grin spread across their faces.  
After a few minutes of Amamizukan antics, Banba maneuvered the discussion back on track.  
"But seriously, which one of you two are gonna carry her. You're both woman and how exactly are you going to pay for in vitro?"  
The jellyfish-otaku was suddenly struck with the realization that her friends thought she was a lesbian. The truth could not be farther, but it did make sense in their minds since she had been dating ' _Kurako_ ' for two years. In her fear of being kicked-out of her home if Kuranosuke's true gender was found out, the couple still hadn't revealed that piece of information to the other Amars. She had been lying to her closest friends for so long that she had nearly forgotten.  
Panic suddenly turned Tsukimi to concrete, leaving the explanation up to her fiancé, who smiled proudly.  
"My dearest Tsukimi is already."  
"Oh so you already went to see a doctor?" Chieko gasped in surprise.  
"It's the only way you could have conceived so quickly!" Shouted Mayaya as she jumped over the common room table.  
Kuranosuke tilted his head toward Tsukimi, almost bashfully.  
"Uhmmmm about that..."

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 lacks Princess Jellyfish fics, so here one is!  
> I know it's a little weird, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> I figure that the Amars would be able to accept Tsukimi and Kuranosuke's relationship after a while, but I couldn't help but wonder how they would react if they had a kid, still thinking that the couple were both women. I tried to imagine the child growing up think his dad was a woman, and I kept getting visions of hilarity and trauma. Then this happened.  
> Please enjoy my other works as well.


End file.
